


Pneumonia

by creeper_gavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Gavin-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi, Sick Gavin, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeper_gavin/pseuds/creeper_gavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Gavin doesn’t make words, just groans, so Jack gets some toilet roll and lifts Gavin’s head for him, wiping away the vomit from his lips and chin as he crouches down. The Brit’s head feels heavy on his neck and he doesn’t have much control over holding it up as he looks at Jack through lidded eyes.</p>
<p>“I feel sick…” Gavin declares and Jack smiles.</p>
<p>“Yeah, no kidding, love.” '</p>
<p>When Gavin falls in the ocean and catches pneumonia it's up to the rest of the boys to take care of him. Prompt by friendlyneighborhoodenby on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pneumonia

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by friendlyneighborhoodenby: Can you do an ot7 fic where Gavin gets really sick? Not like terminal illness, just the flu or something. Thank you, I hope you have a good day!
> 
> Lets just say than in return for the horrific angst I provided last week this is hopefully a present to make it all better? This is pretty much pure fluff apart from the beginning scene, I promise!

 

“Jack!” Michael screeches as cold spray from the waves below slaps him in the face. “I appreciate the urgency but we’re bouncing all over the place back here!”

The entire crew is aboard one speedboat and they’re heading through the ocean at an alarming rate in an attempt to outrun the LSPD behind them. They’ve got bags of cash in their laps, on the floor, stuffed into their pockets and they’re trying desperately to keep it all in the boat where it belongs.

“Seriously Jack!” Gavin joins in, “We’re getting thrown about like rag dolls!” He yells, almost slipping from his seat and crashing heads with Jeremy. “Agh! Fucking hell! Your head’s like a bowling ball.”

“Yours isn’t much better.” Jeremy grumbles in return, releasing one of the bags for a moment to check his nose for breakage. He regrets it immediately as Jack bounces across a wave and Ray has to catch the money before it falls overboard.

“Jack!” Ray yells this time. “Seriously dude!”

“Well I’m sorry but it’s either you put up with a bit of uncomfortableness or we die in a chase. Pick one!” Jack finally retaliates, glancing over his shoulder for just a minute to snap at his boys.

Right at the back of the boat Ryan is braving all. He’s stood up on a seat, rocket launcher on his shoulder and aiming at the helicopters that are trying to aim at them. Geoff is frantically trying to keep the murderer aboard by clinging around his waist.

Ryan believes this to be less helpful than their leader thinks.

They have to raise their voices over the sound of the boats engine, the ocean beneath them and the-

_BOOM!_

-helicopters exploding in the sky.

Debris falls into the water around the boat like cinders from a bonfire and Gavin twists around to see the next shot. Ryan fires again and yet more pieces of helicopter litter the ocean’s waves.

A police boat suddenly appears beside them and Michael is on it immediately. Gavin has to duck in order to dodge the bullets that are firing past his brain from Michael’s gun.

“Jesus Christ, Michael!” Gavin yells, “Let me move out the way first!” He says as he gets to his feet. Gavin passes off his bag to Ray and makes to move over to the other side of the boat.

It’s then that Jack approaches a large wave in the water. They hit it at full force and all the boys bounce out of their seats. Ryan falls down from where he was standing, launching a rocket into a distant cliff by accident but he’s thankfully caught by Geoff while Michael is practically shot into Jeremy’s lap from the force.

When everyone gets their bearings and is the right way up again; Gavin is gone.

Gavin hits the water at a high velocity and is immediately plunged into the depths below. He’d been in the middle of changing seats when the boat hit the wave and it had essentially catapulted him out.

The water is freezing and Gavin doesn’t know which way is the right way up. He can hear bullets hitting the water and he figures he’s sinking rather than floating so he tries to push his way up to the top.  Gavin swallows more water than he would have liked and by the time he reaches the surface his chest has already tightened, lungs burning with it.

He can barely shout for help as he watches the speedboat tear away from him. The Brit is, luckily, a fair swimmer so he manages to stay floating as he tries to shake the water out of his ears that’s muffling the sounds of the sirens and the engines.

Another wave hits him and he’s pushed back down into the water, unable to stay afloat for very long in such violent conditions. Gavin holds his breath the best he can but he can feel his eyelids getting heavy.  He wants to breathe in. He _needs_ to breathe in. It’s basic human biology but he can’t allow himself to do so.

Eventually he stops being able to keep pushing himself up and he feels his limbs go heavy.

Gavin starts to sink into the ocean and his eyes start to close.

Suddenly hands are grasping at his shoulders and the half-conscious Gavin is being lifted from the water. He feels his head hit the floor of a boat and someone’s turning him onto his side to hit him hard on the back.

Water spills from Gavin’s mouth as he begins to cough, his eyes snapping open as he writhes on the ground. The slapping continues and Gavin attempts to wriggle away.

“I’m okay, I’m okay!” He coughs but the hitting continues. Gavin glances up and manages to roll over enough to spot who it is. He immediately punches Michael in the shin. “I said I’m okay!” He croaks.

“Sorry.” Michael shrugs. “Got carried away.”

Gavin groans a little and attempts to sit up. He’s absolutely freezing and his lungs are aching badly but at least he’s back on board. He takes a quick look around and finds Jeremy’s sleeves are wet up to his elbows.

“Thanks, Lil’ J.” Gavin says with a nod as he rests his head against a chair. It’s a bad idea because Jack hits another bump and Gavin smashes his head back down into the seat. “Jesus fucking Christ…” He mumbles as he begins to shiver.

 

* * *

 

 

Two days later Gavin spends at least half an hour in the shower until Jack’s at the door complaining that Gavin is using all the hot water. The Brit groans and gets out just as Jack steps into the bathroom himself.

“Jesus Christ, Gavin… it’s like sauna in here!” Jack tells him while Gavin lazily reaches for a towel to tie around his waist. He’d turned the temperature all the way up.

“Technically,” He starts with a small smirk. “Saunas use dry heat and steam rooms use wet heat. So it’s _technically_ like a steam room in here.” Gavin declares, rubbing his hair with a second towel. Jack gives him a withering look before teasingly running a hand through the lad’s already messed up hair. He tries to duck away but fails and Jack kisses his lips gently to make up for it.

Gavin returns the affection but has to pull away to cough a little.

“You okay?” Jack asks in concern. He puts his hands on Gavin’s hips lightly and looks the lad over.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” Gavin promises as he waves off Jack’s fretful look. “It’s just a bit difficult to breathe. It’s probably all the steam getting in my lungs.” He tells his boyfriend with a smile.

“Alright, go and get changed, okay? I think Geoff’s doing lasagne tonight. I tried to see if he’d get take out but he was very persistent.” Jack chuckles, kissing Gavin’s forehead before sending him on his way.

Gavin takes a moment to pull on a large t-shirt and sweatpants before rubbing his hair dry with a towel. As he bends over he coughs a little more and has to straighten up with a frown. He rubs his chest and thinks nothing more of it as he walks out of the bedroom – leaving his wet towels on the floor – and heads into the main room.

Michael, Ray and Jeremy are playing DOOM on their biggest TV, shouting loudly at one another as they attempt to flank the enemy team. Gavin flops down onto the sofa beside Ryan and his eyebrow raises as the gruesomeness of the game.

“Cool…” He murmurs under his breath and he feels Ryan turns to look at him. “What?”

“I saw you gag at a bread slice that fell in the sink yesterday. But graphic and cinematic murder and mutilation is cool?” Ryan chides but Gavin just shrugs.

“Two days ago I snapped a guy’s neck with my bare hands.” Gavin declares. “I can handle my gore thank you very much.”

Ryan takes that as a good enough answer but Ray isn’t so lenient. He puts down his controller for a moment to scoff at Gavin.

“Yeah but you did almost throw up when that guy’s brain splattered on the wall.” Ray says with a smirk. Gavin sinks down into the leather of the couch, letting it squeak pitifully as he does.

“Shut up and play your game you little shit.”

“Only ‘cause you know I’m right.”

Gavin doesn’t answer and instead plants his head into Ryan’s lap with a long sigh that catches in his chest while he sulks. Ryan just smiles and lowers his hand from where he was resting his head to instead move his fingers through Gavin’s hair.

They sit there until dinner’s done. Three lads playing violently while Gavin screeches warnings of bad guys and grenades the best he can and Ryan sort of wishing he could take a nap instead of being subjected to the constant noise. However his view on the game changes as Ray hands him his controller and demands he play a round.

Ryan spends the next twenty minutes screaming “Fear me!” at the top of his lungs.

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin wakes up shivering that night. He’s caught tight between Geoff and Jeremy but their body heat is doing nothing to keep him warm. He tries to curl in on himself but accidentally knees Jeremy in the back instead.

“Ouch…” Jeremy grumbles as his eyes flutter open a little. Even in the dark Gavin looks sheepish and guilty.

“Sorry… I’m just… I’m freezing.” He admits. Jeremy groans and sits up.

“Swap with me. Jack’s like a human heater over here.” He says, pulling up his knees to his chest as Gavin carefully moves away from Geoff’s sleeping form and manoeuvres himself into the spot Jeremy was originally in. “You good?” Jeremy asks when they’re done shifting.

“Yeah, all good.” Gavin whispers and goes to lay back down. Gavin rolls into Jack quickly, nudging at the larger gent with his head until two strong arms come down around him and envelope his frame completely.

Gavin buries himself into Jack as much as possible and closes his eyes again.

For a while Gavin actually manages to drift back off to sleep even if he doesn’t exactly feel much warmer. He’s content in Jack’s grip and he feels what he assumes to be Jeremy’s arm drape over his shoulder at some point too.

Except a few hours later Gavin wakes with a wave of nausea washing over him. He gags where he lays and before he throws up all over the bed he’s ripping off the blankets, tearing away from Jack and running for the bathroom.

He crashes to his knees on the floor and immediately throws up.

Onto the closed toilet lid.

Gavin groans then leans back as he realises what he’s done. He lets his head fall into his arms as he hears footsteps following him into the bathroom. Jack’s woken up which isn’t exactly surprising since Gavin just pulled away from him like a bullet from a barrel of a gun.

“Are you okay, love?” Jack asks as he switches on the light in the bathroom. He’s hit with the stench of the vomit first, wrinkling his nose as sees it spread across the lid and the floor and also onto Gavin as well.

Gavin doesn’t make words, just groans, so Jack gets some toilet roll and lifts Gavin’s head for him, wiping away the vomit from his lips and chin as he crouches down. The Brit’s head feels heavy on his neck and he doesn’t have much control over holding it up as he looks at Jack through lidded eyes.

“I feel sick…” Gavin declares and Jack smiles.

“Yeah, no kidding, love.”

Gavin glances to his mess and then brings his eyes back to Jack.

“I’m sorry about the mess…” He murmurs tiredly.

“It’s alright. We’ve all done it one time or another.” Jack promises. He straightens up and takes a cup from the sink, filling it with water. “Drink this. Make the taste go away.” He tells him. Gavin takes it gratefully and slowly sips at the cool water.

He’s still shivering and Jack places a hand on his forehead.

“You’re burning up.” The gent declares and Gavin makes a small noise of complaint.

Soon there’s more faces in the doorway as the others wake up and notice boyfriends missing from the bed.

“God…” Michael yawns as he breathes in in the stink. “Smells like someone threw up in here.”

“Gavin did.” Jack points out, gesturing to the messed up toilet seat.

“Oh God.” Michael shouts, stumbling back away now immediately awake. “What the hell did you eat Gavin?”

“Lasagne.” Gavin whines pitifully.

“Michael, I don’t think this is like the time that you drank all the BBQ sauce from the bottle and threw up all night.” Geoff tells him as he pushes past the group in the door way and crouches next to Gavin on the ground.

Gavin raises his head weakly.

“Geoff… my chest hurts.” Gavin complains in a small voice and Geoff looks on in a pitiful way that the lad would have normally killed him for.

“Alright, baby.” Geoff says softly, placing a hand on Gavin’s shoulder and squeezing it gently. “Luckily you didn’t throw up on the bed so we don’t have to clear that up. But you need to get some sleep.” Geoff tells him and Gavin doesn’t even argue he just nods.

“Sorry about the mess.” He apologises again but Geoff just shakes his head.

“Don’t even. Michael’s made a worse mess than this during his stupid eating contests.”

“Hang on, why are we all shitting on me suddenly?” Michaels asks in offence.

“Because you’re closest.” Ray declares, ruffling his hair. “Also, I am not going to be the one to clear that up.”

Geoff and Ryan lift Gavin back to his feet and let the Brit lean on them as they take him back to the bed. The rest of the lads scarper quickly, leaving Jack with arduous task of cleaning up the bathroom. He’s starting to wonder why it’s always him that draws the short straw here.

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin sleeps on and off for the rest of the night during which his cough gets progressively worse and he starts burning up even hotter than before. He luckily doesn’t throw up again though Gavin isn’t quite ruling it out completely just yet.

He keeps waking to sit up and cough at which point Geoff wakes up too. He sits by Gavin and rubs his back in gentle circles to help him breathe, letting the man cuddle back into him when he’s ready to go back to sleep.

They’ve put Gavin on the end of the bed in case he needs to be sick again because no one particularly loves the idea of Gavin not being able to get out in time and covering the whole crew in vomit. Gavin understands completely, though he wishes there was someone on his other side to keep him warm while he shivers.

By the morning Gavin has barely gotten any rest and it’s clear on his face. There are heavy bags under his eyes, his skin is pale and his voice is hoarse from coughing. Except, that doesn’t stop him from trying to get up in the morning.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Ryan asks as Gavin swings his legs over the edge of the bed and reaches for a T-shirt. He stops in is tracks and glances over at Ryan who’s laying on the opposite side of the bed but with his eyes very much open.

“I’m supposed to have a meeting with Burnie at nine.” Gavin tells him, biting his bottom lip and doing his best not to cough.

“Not in that state you’re not. You threw up all over the bathroom last night. You think Geoff’s going to let you out like that?” Ryan points out while Geoff stirs at the sound of his name.

“No I’m fucking not…” Geoff states sleepily, his arm reaching out to hook around Gavin’s waist and pull him back down onto the bed. “You’re bedbound all day. At the very least housebound. And that’s an order.”

Gavin groans loudly but it ends up in a hefty coughing fit which just means Geoff’s won. The lad accepts his defeat and gets back into bed.

“That’s a good hacker.” Geoff smirks.

“Shut up.” Gavin retorts as he rolls onto his side.  He doesn’t spend long like that though because nausea catches up with him again and soon Gavin’s up and running.

He speeds into the bathroom, thankful as hell that someone’s left the toilet lid up this morning and promptly empties his guts into the bowl.

“That would have been attractive to do in front of Burnie.” Ryan points out with a sly smile as Gavin looks up at him pitifully. All the strength has left Gavin’s muscles so Ryan has to pull him to his feet and hold him up before Gavin presses his face into the Vagbond’s chest.

“This sucks…” He groans softly. Ryan plays with his hair for a moment, bending down to kiss the top of his head sympathetically.

“You know, it’s probably pneumonia.” Ryan points out with a small shrug. “I mean, you did fall in the ocean a couple of days ago. It makes sense.”

Gavin groans louder now and suddenly Ryan’s lifting him off his feet. The Brit leans into Ryan’s broad chest and wraps his arms around his neck carefully.

When they re-enter the bedroom most of the lads are missing except Michael who’s getting changed. Geoff’s already in the board room, calling Burnie to tell him that Gavin won’t be making it in today.  Jack’s still asleep having spent two hours of the night cleaning sick from the cracks in the tiles.

“He throw up again?” Michael asks as he approaches Gavin in Ryan’s arms. The gent nods a little. “Aw, Gavvy.” He coos softly, stroking his hair.

“Don’t tease him, Michael.” Ryan warns gently. “He’s sick, it’s not his fault.”

“Yeah Micoo.” Gavin coughs. “You don’t have to be right arsehole about it.”

“Then next time don’t throw up on a closed toilet lid.” Michael teases though there’s affection in his voice.

“Least I never threw up in the bath.” Gavin retorts, pushing further into Ryan’s chest. Michael smiles and kisses Gavin on the forehead.

“Get better soon, boi.” Michael tells him which puts a small smile onto Gavin’s lips.

Ryan takes Gavin back to the bed as Michael leaves, laying him next to the sleeping Jack. The gent immediately rolls over and lets Gavin cuddle into him for warmth and comfort, so Ryan can leave to get breakfast.

Jack is one of the best out of all of Gavin’s boyfriend’s to cuddle with. He very rarely complains about doing so and gives the best hugs out of them all. Sleeping with Jack is like sleeping with a personal heater in the bed and it’s something that Gavin is appreciative of at the moment because he still can’t stop shivering.

 

* * *

 

 

“Gav? Do you want some breakfast?” Geoff asks a few hours later, poking his head round the bedroom door. Jack is already awake and has been for an hour or so but he couldn’t bring himself to disrupt Gavin’s sleep.

Now the lad stirs a little where he lays. He wakes but doesn’t pull away from Jack’s chest at all.

“I’m not hungry.” He declares, voice muffled by having his face buried in Jack’s soft t-shirt.

“You’ve got to try and eat something.” Geoff tells him firmly but Gavin whines a little in protest. “Nibble on some toast?” He offers.

Gavin knows that Geoff won’t relent until he agrees so he nods before the argument goes on for too long. Geoff instantly produces a plate from behind the door which causes Gavin to narrow his eyes.

“I’m not eating all of it.” He warns. His throat and stomach are still sore and upset from throwing up a few hours ago.

“You don’t have to.” Geoff promises as he walks in and hands Gavin the plate with a smile. The older man leaves again almost instantly and Gavin sniffs at the food.

“I don’t think he poisoned it, Gavin.” Jack laughs, ripping off a little bit of the lad’s food to steal. He pops it in his mouth. “See? Perfectly sa-.” Jack cuts himself off by suddenly making dying noises, clutching his throat and choking wildly. Gavin’s eyes go wide.

“Jack? Jack!” His voice catches in this throat and he can’t catch his breath which begins a coughing fit. Jack opens his eyes.

“Sorry.” He laughs, sitting up and patting Gavin on the back. “Sorry, I was just messing with you.” Jack jokes while Gavin throws death glares at him.

“Don’t _do_ that, Jack.” Gavin says, smacking his arm weakly as his breathing returns. “You’re as bad as the rest of the lads sometimes.” He complains.

“Sorry.” Jack tells him again, “I won’t do it again, I promise. Just eat your food.”

 

* * *

 

 

Throughout the rest of the day no one lets Gavin leave his bed. He begins to get worse, throwing up more and his fever heating up too. By the afternoon Gavin barely wants to move let alone go to work. He lays in the bed in the arms of various crew members as they all take time out of their days to keep him company.

Michael watches a film with him for an hour or so. The two have fun taking the piss out of the characters in a crap rom-com that they’ve somehow seen before. Jeremy joins in half way through, though because he doesn’t know the back story, he takes great delight in creating ones for the characters he sees.

It has Gavin in peals of laughter that often result in Michael patting his back harshly to get him to breathe again. He leans into the pile of cushions that others have propped him up again and rests his head on Michael’s shoulder while the Jersey lad kisses his temple.

Ryan has assured the entire group that pneumonia isn’t contagious and it’s a great relief for all of them because right now Gavin just wants to be close to people. When there isn’t anybody in the bedroom with him he gets restless and fidgety.

Around four in the afternoon Gavin is left alone for a little too long. Ray had been in to see him and had promised to come back but that was about half an hour ago so Gavin assumes he must have gotten caught up in something.

Gavin decides to leave the bedroom in search for human contact. He stands up and wobbles slightly as his head spins. Taking the blanket from the back of the chair Gavin manages to wrap himself in it and shuffle through into the main room. No one’s in there or the kitchen either which isn’t exactly unusual. Some of the boys might be out on a job or at a meeting.

Clutching at the blanket around his shoulders so he doesn’t drop it Gavin starts poking his head into people’s offices. He’s quite relieved when he finds Geoff at his computer.

“Geoff?” Gavin asks quietly. His boss looks up with a kind smile.

“Yes, Gav?” He answers, “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“I got lonely…” Gavin admits in a small voice. He coughs into his shoulder and wipes the sweat from his forehead with a sigh. “Sorry, I should probably go…”

Geoff shakes his head a little, rotating his desk chair and opening up his arms.

“Want to sit with me while I work?” He asks and Gavin nods eagerly. Despite being long and lanky he curls up into Geoff’s lap surprisingly well. Gavin rests his head on Geoff’s chest and closes his eyes while listening to the older gent’s heartbeat.

Whenever Geoff’s reading his files he uses the hand that isn’t on the mouse to play with Gavin’s hair absentmindedly, kissing the top of his head every so often without paying much attention. Before long Gavin’s sound asleep, coughing every so often but otherwise sleeping like a baby.

Michael walks in an hour or so later and Geoff quickly puts a finger to his lips to signal for Michael to be quiet.

“How long’s he been there?” He asks with a smile.

“Two hours maybe? I’m not sure.” Geoff chuckles. Michael listens for a moment as Gavin’s breath catches in his chest, making him cough lightly in his sleep. It’s enough to wake him though, and he groans softly, stretching out.

“Hey, Gav?” Michael asks softly. “Wanna go cuddle and play some Minecraft? Ray’s got something he wants to show us.”

Gavin glances up and nods.

“Yes please.” He says with a smile. Gavin kisses Geoff’s jaw gently before clambering off his lap and taking Michael’s outstretched hand.

“How’re you feeling then?”

“Crap. My chest hurts…” Gavin sighs, “But at least I don’t feel sick anymore.” He admits. Michael nods, leading Gavin through the hallways till they reach the living room where Ray and Ryan are outstretched on two of the sofas. Michael nudges Ray’s legs off of the sofa so he and Gavin can sit down.

He leans against Ray’s knees first then lets Gavin rest against him in turn.

“Alright, Ray. What’ve you got for us?” Michael grins while Gavin looks on in interest.

Ray loads the world quickly and then turns to smirk at the rest of the room.

“Slime trampoline.” He declares. “The entire world is one large slime trampoline.”

“Woah, seriously?” Gavin asks, holding out his hands. “Can I have a go?”

Ray nods and passes over the controller with a grin.

“There’s platforms and stuff to climbs so you can get some height and I made a wall with different lines of wool on so you can see how many blocks high you can get.” He explains and Gavin immediately flings himself off the highest platform.

“This is so cool!” Gavin exclaims.

For a little while Gavin manages to forget about being ill as he wanders about the slime world, finding little hidden things that Ray has stored away but it soon returns as he begins to get tired again.

He only yawns a little at first but eventually he’s practically falling asleep in Michael’s lap.

“Sleepy?” Ray asks as the controller almost falls from Gavin’s hands.

“No… I’m fine.” Gavin insists but two minutes later he’s dropping off again and it’s up to Michael to catch the controller.

“No, you’re exhausted.”

Gavin just grunts as his eyes slide shut. He’s almost done with this being sick lark and it’s only been a day. His chest still hurts, he’s sweating even though he’s cold and his muscles feel so heavy he never wants to move again but Michael just wraps both arms around him and holds him close.

Despite making a commotion at two in the morning Gavin feels that his boyfriends have been surprisingly kind to him. Ray grabs the blanket from the back of the chair to try and get Gavin to stop shivering while Ryan walks through with a wet washcloth from the bathroom to place on the lad’s forehead.

“He’s feverish again.” Ryan says gently as he checks Gavin’s temperature. “This isn’t going anyway anytime soon.” He sighs.

“It’s alright… I don’t think anyone really minds looking after him.” Jeremy points out as he walks into the room for a snack from the fridge.

A small smile twitches at the corner of Gavin’s lips and Jeremy leans down to kiss his cheek softly on his way back through.

“Speaking of which, you’ve been hogging him all day, Michael. I want some time to cuddle with him.” Jeremy declares.

“I have not! He’s actually spent most of his time with Geoff and Jack actually.” Michael responds quickly and Ryan scoffs aloud.

“Oh come on, he’s been people hopping all day guys. All he wants to do is sleep on us all.” Ryan tells them, shaking his head.

“I know, but it’s kinda adorable.” Jeremy tells him with a smile as he perches on the arm of the chair. “Plus he gets into less trouble when he’s sick.”

“What like falling off of boats?” Michael laughs.

“Yeah, exactly like falling off of boats.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always this was BETA'd by neocosplaycat.
> 
> And follow me on Tumblr to be able to send me prompts and get updates at @creeper-gavin-fic
> 
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks absolutely make my day <3


End file.
